When I Kissed You Good Night
by Romanian Bookworm
Summary: What happens when Alek and Chloe end their first date? Will they leave each other hanging or go for what their hearts desire? Read to find out! Enjoy! R&R please! Rated K  because I don't know what else to rate it. Its not up to par for rated T
1. Chapter 1

**When I (Kissed You) Good Night**

By Romanian Bookworm

**I do not, by any means, own Gloriana's song "(Kissed You) Goodnight". I am a huge country music fan and thought instantly of a plotline for a fanfiction when I first heard this song on the radio. It's based off of the music video for this song. You should totally check it out; it's an awesome video and an awesome song! You should really listen to it while reading this story; it will really set the mood lol. The story is being written to please my readers until I have a chance to finish my other story, ****After The First Five Minutes****. I hope you all enjoy it and I'm looking forward to knowing what you think! I do not own Gloriana, their song or their music video. Enjoy!**

Alek POV

I pulled up to the curb in front of Chloe's house and turned off the car. It had been a quiet ride from the restaurant I had taken Chloe to on our first date. But it was one of those nice kinds of quiet, with no awkwardness whatsoever. I looked at Chloe and saw her watching me. She quickly looked down, blushing. I gently smiled and took her hand in mine.

"Ready to go?" I quietly ask. "You must be tired after such a long night."

Chloe laughs and says, "Trust me Alek, this is nothing compared to training. Wait! That's not what I mean! I mean…I'm just not as tired as I am after training, I didn't mean the date was nothing…I…I'm gonna shut up now." She lowers her head embarrassed.

I laugh and gently squeeze her hand. "I know what you mean Chloe. C'mon, I'll walk you to the door."

"M'kay," Chloe agrees. I open my car door and use my Mai speed to get to Chloe's side of the car and open her door for her. She smiles and takes the hand I offer her.

We banter back and forth as we walk up the steps but as we reach the porch, we both become quiet. Chloe slowly turns to me in front of the door.

"Can I ask you something?" she asks me.

"Shoot."

"What took you so long to ask me out?" she wonders. "I mean, I know you liked me long before you asked me…so why now?"

"Uh…" I laugh nervously. "Uh…I was going to but," I laugh again. "...I had fun tonight." I tell her, hoping to avoid the subject.

The last thing I wanted her to know was that I was scared to ask her out. I had never been scared asking a girl out before but Chloe made me feel different. She made me worry about her saying 'no' and yet also worry if she said 'yes'. I don't want Chloe to know that she scares me. A few months ago I would have laughed at that; me, Alek Petrov, scared of a girl. But Chloe had my heart and she had the power to do what ever she wanted with it.

Chloe smiles, knowing what I was doing. "Me too."

We're just standing on her porch awkwardly. Figures the one time on this date we're awkward is at the most crucial time of the date, the goodnight.

"So…" I trail off. "I guess I'll see you around?" I ask. 'Please say yes, please, please say yes.'

"You're leaving tomorrow, remember?" She quietly reminds me.

'Blast you Valentina!'

I had completely forgotten about the trip Valentina is forcing me to go on. She wanted me to meet other Pride Leaders, which makes no sense considering Jasmine would become our Pride Leader. It must have something to do with me being the Uniter's protector and all. The point is I wouldn't see Chloe for an entire month and that scared me beyond belief.

"Yeah, right. I had forgotten." I reply. I look down at the ground and notice how close Chloe and me are standing.

I don't know what to say. I don't want to leave but I have to. And I don't just mean on the trip, I meant the porch as well. I look up at Chloe through my bangs and notice her watching me. I gently smile at her and she blushes as if she's embarrassed to be caught watching me.

I start to slowly back down the steps, hoping Chloe would give me some reason to stay longer. "Bye," I murmur softly, but I know she heard me.

Chloe nods and says, "Bye" just as softly. She slowly turns around, as if expecting something, and quietly enters the house.

I dropped you off

Just a little after midnight

Sat in my car

Till you turned off your porch light

I should have kissed you

I should have pushed you up against the wall

I should have kissed you

Just like I wasn't scared at all

As I climb back into my car, I can't help but berate myself for being so cowardly and not kiss her, or at least give her a hug. I wouldn't see her for a month and in that time, Brian, that pathetic human, would have time to swoop in and steal Chloe from me.

After sitting in the car for what feels like a lifetime, I hit the steering wheel with my fists and climb out of the car. I slam the car door and start running back up the stairs to Chloe's front porch.

'No way in hell am I letting a lowlife human take Chloe from me.'

I turned off the car

Ran through the yard

Back to your front door

Before I could knock

You turned the lock

And met me on the front porch

Just as I'm about to knock on her door, the door swings open. Chloe's standing there, bathed in the soft glow of the porch light. _'Beautiful.'_

"Alek…"

Before she has a chance to say anything else, I gently cup her face in my hands and lean in…

And I kissed you

Goodnight

And now that I've kissed you

It's a good night good night baby goodnight

Chloe POV

As I watch Alek walk back to the car after dropping me off, I can't help but feel disappointed. I wanted him to kiss me, to push me up against the wall and make me feel like I was something special and more than just another girl to date.

I enter my house and I'm reminded that my mom was at a convention in Seattle and would be gone all weekend. I was alone. On a Friday night. Alone. _'This sucks.'_

I trudged upstairs and grabbed some pajamas for bed. I walked into the bathroom, slammed the door shut and put the water on high blast.

A half-hour later, I turn off the bathroom light and walk into my room with my pajamas on. I grabbed a brush and started combing the snarls out of my hair. As I was doing this, I walked over to my window and glanced outside. What I see outside shocks me.

'What's he still doing here?'

Sitting in his car outside my house was Alek. He had dropped me off over an hour ago and had yet to leave. He looked like something was worrying him and all I wanted to do was to go over there and wipe those little furrows off his forehead and help with what ever was bothering him.

'I wished you had kissed me Alek.'

You couldn't see me

Watching through the window

Wondering what went wrong

Praying that you wouldn't go

You should have kissed me

You should have pushed me up against the wall

You should have kissed me

I was right on the edge and ready to fall

Suddenly, he got this determined look on his face, like he suddenly knew what he needed to do. He got out of his car and sprinted towards my house.

Realizing what was happening, I threw the brush down and rushed down to the front door to meet him.

So I turned off the car

Ran through the yard

Back to your front door

Before I could knock

You turned the lock

And met me on the front porch

I opened the front door and saw his arm raised to knock. I was stunned he was here.

"Alek…"

Before I had a chance to say anything else, he gently cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine.

And I kissed you

Goodnight

And now that I've kissed you

It's a good night good night baby goodnight

I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

I turned off the car

ran through the yard

back to your front door

Half scared to death can't catch my breath

Aren't these the moments we live for

I smile against his lips and I can feel him smile back. I sink my hand into his hair and pull him closer. His arms wrap around my waist and he lifts me up to pushe me up against the wall. We're pressed up as tight as we can be and we strain against each other, wanting to be closer. He touches the back of my thighs and knowing what he wants, I wrap my legs around his waist. In this position, he's able to carry me toward the door and enter the house. The slamming of the door echoes behind us.

And I kissed you

Goodnight

And now that I've kissed you

It's a good night good night baby goodnight

Normal POV

Nothing was said until hours later, when Chloe and Alek were wrapped up on the couch, breathless after kissing for so long. After catching their breath, they both settle back against the couch with their arms wrapped around each other.

Both POV

'This was a good night,' was the common thought in the King household that night ass all the occupants drifted off to sleep.

It's a good night good night baby goodnight

It's a good night good night baby goodnight

It's a good night good night baby goodnight

**Well? I gotcha at the end didn't I? You thought that they were going to do one thing but they did something else instead. Haha, gotcha! So I hope you liked it! I just wanted to please my readers until I finished my other story. I really hope you liked it and I can't wait for all the reviews I know you all will write! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-RB**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is strictly an author's note!**

**Ok I have no idea why three people put an author alert on this story because it was a COMPLETE story when I uploaded it. SO I just want everyone to understand, this story is finished, finito, done. I am not uploading more to the story. I just wanted everyone to know. **

**Thank you for enjoying my story however! I really appreciate I have some readers who love my writing. I hope you enjoy any future stories I upload. **

**Love, **

**RB**


End file.
